The Alexander Chronicles: Prologue: the first year at Hogwarts
by the22nddoctor
Summary: This is a prologue to the The Alexander Chronicles; it shows how Alex s first year at Hogwarts was and what his childhood was like. This in a summary form so if hate those you can skip to the main story, but I would recommend you read this since some details will be important later.


The Alexander Chronicles: Prologue: the first year at Hogwarts.

…

This only serve as some side info to the main character of my main story: The Alexander Chronicles

…

Alexander Bonteri was a half-blood wizard and the son of Cyrina Ambrosius and the muggle Daniel Bonteri. Until he was six Alex lived a pretty ordinary life, sure enough sometimes strange things would happen if he was upset or angry. His mother had told him that it was because her side of the family was special that they had magic, but it was a secret that his father didn´t need to know yet.

Not that it mattered Alex liked strange things, his grandfather, grandmother, two uncles and cousins were strange or special like him. Alex liked that part of the family well maybe expect for his one uncle who was a bit weird, the funny things was that Alex only saw that uncle when his father wasn´t with him.

When Alexander was seven he leaned that the strange or special things he had been doing was in fact magic. He had discovered that one day were he climbed high up in a tree, when a branch snapped. Alex fell over four meters his magic activated in order to save him. Alexander´s father Daniel saw the whole thing, and got shocked. Cyrina began explaining him about the world of magic.

Daniel however, didn´t accept them and ran away calling them freaks and demons. Alex was very sadden by his father departure, the saddens later turned in to burning hate, because his mother had been so heartbroken, and it was the muggle´s fault.

However, Alex now got to spent more time with his grandparents, favourite Uncle Anthony but also his other one Uncle Adrien and his two children the older Silan and Cassie (who was two years younger than Alex was). Alex never liked Silan he always would bully Alex. It only got worse when Alex´s father left him, it was about the same time Silan began attending Durmstrang, and there he leaned magic and how to bully Alex with it. It all culminated when Silan pushed Alex down in a Pixie nest. The pixies had attacked Alex, it hurt and he had cried and screamed for help.

It was only when Alex´s grandmother came Alex was rescued and carried home. Alex´s grandparents had never been so angry they had yelled at Adrien since he didn´t want to punish his son. It ended with that Alex´s grandfather had asked Adrien to leave his home, after that day Alex rarely saw Adrien and his two cousins.

Things were starting to be great for Alex, he was even starting to enjoy that he was going at a muggle school. The muggle school did not last that long however. One of the reason Alex had to go there in the first place was to convince Alex´s father that he and his mother was normal, when Daniel had left, then Alex´s grandmother had wanted to stay there, so he could see that not all muggles were bad. Now however it was getting harder for Alex to conceal his magical heritage, so he was taken out and placed in a pre magic school, that thought some muggle subjects.

When he wasn´t at school Alex enjoyed spending time with his grandparents, he would often spend most of the time with his grandmother, who looked after him when his mother was at work. She would read stories for him, teach him how to bake or walk with him in the garden, teaching him about the different plants it was good times. Sadly, when Alex was nine years old his grandmother passed away due to some kind of illness.

Alex was very sadden by the loss of his beloved grandmother and he had cried himself to sleep for many days, but he did have the rest of his family to help him heal, his uncle Tony and mother was the biggest help, but his grandfather helped too and eventually things got better.

The time passed, and Alex´s life continued to be more magical, his grandfather and uncle would show him some magic and his mother would tell him of Hogwarts, and other kinds of magic like potions. He did however continue to lean about muggle stuff l, although it was limit. And for the most he just looked forward to beginning his magical education at Hogwarts.

Now Hogwarts that was a school Alex looked forward to seeing in real life, and he looked forward to getting his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Sure enough, sometime after his eleventh birthday, which was on the first of July, he finally got the yellowish letter, that he had been waiting for.

That led to a trip to Diagon Alley some days later, there Alex met the famous Harry Potter at Madam Malkin, Harry was talking to Draco Malfoy, although he didn´t seem too happy about it, Harry and Alex began talking after Malfoy had left, Alex thought Harry was pretty cool.

After Alex have gotten his robes, he got the thing he had been looking forward to; his own wand. He thought that he should go to Olivander, but his mother took him down to Knockturn Ally where they went to Kez` wand shop. It was in that shop Alex met Daphne Greengrass, they started a small conversation with each other, until it was Alex turn to get a wand. Alex tried many wands, but none of them suited him, it was then he noticed a lone wand on a top shelf, Alex asked Mr. Kez what kind of wand it was. Kez explained to Alex, that it were a special duel core wand that had basilisk skin and phoenix feather.

It turned out that it was the one that was made for him. Alex and his mother continued to shop; only this time Daphne and her mother joined them. They quickly got all their school supplies plus a pet. Daphne and Alex talked a lot and quickly became close friends.

During the remainder of the summer, Alex studied up on his books and the extra books he also had brought. That let his mother to joke about Alex could be a Ravenclaw, Alex protested about this saying he would be a Slytherin like his family

Then it was finally time for Alex to go to Hogwarts on September 1; he was excited, but also a bit sad that he had to leave his mother and the rest of his family.

At the Hogwarts express he met up with Harry Potter, whom he had met in Diagon Ally, the two boys recognized each other, and began talking and were soon joined by a red haired boy named Ron Weasley the three of them quickly bonded, they also met a girl named Hermione Granger and a boy named Neville Longbottom. And they had a fight with Malfoy, whom Alex had known since he leaned of magic, and Malfoy´s two gorillas. Overall, it was a good trip.

When they finally reached Hogwarts Alex couldn't wait to be sorted, and felt very excited when his name was called. The sorting hat had a lot of trouble placing him either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Alex hoped he would end up in Slytherin like the rest of his magical family; he was there for a bit disappointed when the hat choose Gryffindor, but he quickly got over it when he leaned that Harry and Ron would join him.

Alex watched the rest of the sorting with great interest; the rest of his housemates looked at him weirdly when he clapped for Daphne Greengrass was sorted in Slytherin, but was rewarded with a quick smile by Daphne, so he didn´t care. Otherwise, he spent the rest of the evening talking to Harry and Ron, although he got a bit annoyed about Ron talking bad of the Slytherin house.

The flowing days were amazing; Alex loved Hogwarts; the classes were so cool, even potions although he thought Professor Snape was a bit biased.

Things were just great, he had sneaked out with Ron, Harry and some unwilling Neville and Hermione, since Harry wanted a duel with Malfoy. Or rather, Malfoy had wanted the duel ever since Harry humiliated Malfoy at the flying lesson, Alex never really liked flying, but the lesson got fun because of that.

The duel however had been a trap set up by Malfoy resulting in the Gryffindors almost being caught, during their escape they ran into a big there-headed dog, which was sitting on a trapdoor.

Otherwise, Alex spent his time studying also met up in secretly with Daphne to study with her; Alex really liked meeting with his secret friend, they had so much fun.

Alex even got his own enemy Nott. That was also the only bad thing about Hogwarts. Nott always bullied Alex. Sometimes it felt like it was his cousin all over again; luckily, he had his friends who supported him. Daphne was the biggest help and so was Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin Alex befriended during Potions lessons

The passed quickly and soon it was Halloween, it was pretty average day except Ron bullied Hermione Ganger so much she had ran away crying. Alex had scolded Ron pretty bad about that, but that wasn´t all. During the Halloween feast, Professor Quirrel, the defense against the dark acts teacher, came running in informing that a troll and broken in to the castle.

That caused mass panic, it was only the headmaster Professor Dumbledore that managed to calm everyone down. He then ordered every student to return to their common rooms.

It was on their way to the Gryffindor tower that Alex and Harry realized that Hermione didn´t know about the troll since she was crying in the girl´s bathroom because of Ron. A fact that Alex made clear. Nonetheless Alex, Ron and Harry decided to warn her.

It turned out that the troll already had found Hermione, and it would had killed her too, if Alex, Harry and Ron hadn´t intertwined. With joined forces they defeated the troll and got a new friend in Hermione, however Alex ended up in the hospital wing with a broken arm.

Soon it became time for the first Quidditch match; Harry had made it on the Gryffindor team, making him the youngest seeker in history. However, during the match Harry´s flying broom started to act weird as it was trying to throw him off. Hermione noticed that that Professor Snape showed the sighs that he was casting a jinx on the broom; Hermione acted quickly and broke Snape´s connection with Harry. Harry who now could fly freely he managed to capture the golden snitch thereby winning the match.

Harry, Ron and Hermione was convinced that Snape was trying to kill Harry and that he somehow wanted to get past the three-headed dog, Alex wasn´t that sure. Harry revealed all this to the groundskeeper Hagrid, who let it slip that the dog was guarding something that belonged to Nicolas Flamel.

The four Gryffindors began to look for clues about him, but with no luck. Soon it became Christmas and Alex spend the holyday with his family, which he was happy for, because truth be told he had gotten a little homesick.

When he returned, Alex leaned that Harry had found the mirror of erised where he had seen his parents for the first time. After Alex had been told what the mirror was, he was bit excited hoping he could see his grandmother, but the mirror had been moved much to his displeasure.

None of them however had found any information on Flamel. It should be Daphne that would give Alex the clue on how to find information about Flamel. However, she didn´t want Alex´s other friends to know about her so Alex lied and told that he just had found it alone.

The four Gryffindors leaned that Flamel was the one who had made the Philosopher's Stone, which could turn any material, but mostly stone in to gold and give immortality if and elixir was made with it.

Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione had tried to get Hagrid to confirm this, but he wouldn´t tell, however they discovered that the groundskeeper had a dragon egg instead. It was a bit cool to see a living dragon; Alex even skipped school so he could see the egg hatch. The dragon however soon became too much trouble, so the Gryffindors needed to get it someplace safe.

With the help of Ron´s older brothers a guy named Charlie; Alex, Harry and Hermione helped bring the dragon away from the school. Ron wasn´t part of this since he was at the hospital wing due to a bite he had gotten from the dragon. That was only Ron´s luck, because the three Gryffindors had been caught after the dragon had been sent away, stupid as they were they had forgotten Harry´s incivility clock (a clock he had gotten at Christmas. )

Their punishment hadn´t been fun, besides having to serve a detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest. Although that was bad Alex, Harry, Hermione and an unlucky Neville, who had tried to help also lost Gryffindor 200 points and he got a letter from his mother telling him of for getting in trouble like that, on the bright side, at least she didn´t sent him a howler. The only upside was that Malfoy, who had gotten them in trouble also was punished.

The little trip to the forest was quiet eventful, Hagrid needed to find a dead unicorn and Alex and the others should help, they were split in two groups, Alex was paired with Neville and Malfoy. Malfoy showed himself to be a jerk as usual, when he scarred Neville casing the poor boy to send sparks up in the air. Hagrid came running to them seconds later followed by Harry and Hermione. Hagrid was furious, and switched Neville and Harry, since Malfoy couldn´t scarre him or Alex.

Eventually the three boys found the dead unicorn, but that wasn´t what was terrifying, no what was terrifying was the strange hooded figure drinking the unicorn´s blood.

The only funny thing, (and that was only in hindsight), was that Malfoy screamed like a little girl. Malfoy´s streams however attracted the figure´s attention and it turned towards Alex and Harry, who both were frozen with fear. A centaur named Firenze saved the boys, he explained to them why someone would drink unicorn blood, it turned out it could save once life, but you be cursed. That led to Harry to believe that Snape wasn´t trying to steal the philosopher's stone to himself, but give it to Voldemort bringing the one of the worst wizard in English history back to life.

Since Harry didn´t have any proof, he couldn´t do anything about that, Alex tried not to worry about it, but he was worried. In fact he even tried asking Daphne if Snape was acting weird, during one of the times they hung out, but she hadn´t noticed anything. Alex hadn´t really thought that Snape had something he hide, but there was someone at the school that wanted to stone, but Alex didn´t know who it was.

It was only after the exams that Harry realized something that had been starring them in the face, how had Hagrid gotten a dragon egg, who had given it to him and why? Had it been so that the person could steal the stone and give it to Voldemort?

After a visit to the groundskeeper that proved their fears true. Hagrid had gotten the egg from the hooded figure, most likely the same person that Alex and Harry had seen, even worse Hagrid had told the man, how to get past the there-headed dog.

The four Gryffindors tried taking there suspicion to their head of house Professor McGonagall, but she told them that the stone wasn´t in danger, and they shouldn't worry about it.

Harry however, didn´t believe that so he, Ron, Hermione and Alex sneaked out the following night to try stopping Snape getting the stone.

Getting past the dog was relatively easy now that they knew how to get past it, all Alex had to do was to play a tune on the flute he had gotten from his grandfather at Christmas.

The next thing they had to do was to jump through the trapdoor, to their luck a big plant took their fall, unfortunately it was a Devil's Snare. The four Gryffindors were soon tangled in the plant that was trying to choke them. Hermione was the first one to remember that they should not panic. She managed to calm herself, Harry and Alex down so they could escape as well. The only problem was Ron, who wasn´t calm at all luckily for him Hermione remembered that the Devil's Snare hated the sun, so she was able cast a spell so it would let go of Ron.

In the next room was there a challenge that was made for Harry seeker skills, all he had to do was to capture a flying key, Alex, Hermione and Ron only helped very little by forcing the key to fly towards Harry.

The room after that was a bit more difficult, inside there was a giant chessboard, this time it was Ron´s turn to shine as he masterfully played though the game, sadly in order to win the game he had to sacrifice himself.

Hermione stayed behind to take care of Ron and Alex and Harry continued, in the following room was a dead troll, which meant that the one who was trying to steal the stone most likely already was there.

After the hurrying though the room with the dead troll, came the two boys to a room, where there only was table with some potions bottles on it. As soon as they had entered the room, a fire broke out in each end of the room trapping the boys inside.

Alex realized that it was a riddle; one of the bottles could get them forward, another could take them back, three of them could kill them and the last two were wine. The trick was to know what was what, the answer was in the riddle, and well Alex liked riddles, however getting this one wrong could be fatal. After some thinking, Alex knew which bottle to pick and the two boys continued towards danger.

The next room as the last, inside was a giant mirror and a man, it wasn´t Snape it was Quirrel. Both Alex and Harry drew their wands, and with out warning Alex leapt towards Quirrel and fried spells at him. The defense professor mearly deflected the spells, and the last thing Alex remember was Quirrel pointing his wand at him, making him fly into a wall, and everything got black.

Alex woke up in St mungo's, a wizard hospital (where is mother worked), two days later, the first thing he saw was his mother and Professor Dumbledore looking at him, Dumbledore explained what had happened after he been knocked out; that Quirrel had been working with Voldemort and that Voldemort been processing Quirrel. He was told how Harry had fought him, that all his friends were okay and that the stone had been destroyed.

Alex also learnt that beside Harry, Ron and Hermione a girl named Daphne Greengrass had been visiting, that made Alex smile for some reason.

Alex was discharged from the hospital two days before the school year ended, his return resulted in many hugs, including big, almost bone crushing one from Daphne and weirdly McGonagall, who was sorry that she hadn´t believed him before.

The end of year feast as amazing Gryffindor won the house cup, taking it from Slytherin for the first time in seven years and Alex leaned that he was students who had scored the most points at the exam, narrowly beating Hermione and Daphne who shared second place.

All in all Alex had a great first year in Hogwarts, although he hadn´t gotten in Slytherin as he hoped, he had close friends from that house and he also had good friends in the house of lions.

However, despite having had a great time, Alex was still glad to see his mother waiting for him at the platform.

…

There you have it a little prologue explaining the important things in Alex´s life up to his second year Hogwarts. I hoped you have enjoyed this little extra information on our little hero, whose adventures will continue in The Alexander Chronicles, who you can check out if you want to.


End file.
